The Magnus Rank
by kenyizsu
Summary: Set after Transwarped. Rodimus's life is in danger even after the Cosmic Rust. Oneshot. The title may not be the best one but I couldn't think about anything else.


**Hi there! It's an old fic, but I hope it's good. Maybe Rodimus turned out being a little egoist or power-hungry in this, but I didn't mean it. R&R please! All robots (c) Hasbro**

* * *

Rodimus was bored. All the thing he did was watching one point on the ceiling. The all-white infirmary wasn't exciting afterall. The brass and golden robot was about to curse Oil Slick for a hundred times. That Decepti-creep chemical jerk did it to him, almost killed him with the Cosmic Rust, Roddy had to be bored because of **him**!

The Autobot sighed and tried to sink into the extrabig pillow, while he pull the blanket at himself. These two „inventions" were from Earth. Robots didn't need soft beds, but the medics realized that infected patients recovers faster, because pillows and blankets help them to relax.

Personally, Rodimus was fed up with relaxing. He was a bot of action, not lying patient who can't even sit up without pain! Though the thing that happened 2 deca-cycles ago tried his team really hard. The Team Chaar terribly beat them. Hot Shot's leg was injured.

_Good for him!_ thought Rodimus. _He recovered quickly._

Ironhead and Brawn was just beaten until they fainted. Two solar-cycles later they were already doing their job. Red Alert was healed too because she was a medic and they needed her.

Rodimus was in the worst shape of all. The Cosmic Rust was a life threatening infection, if they don't treat it in time, the victim started to rust from the inside until his/her spark was drowned. The therapy was slow and painful. The Autobot's only fortune was that Red Alert looked after him, so he could always get the news.

The door was opened and Red Alert came inside with a tray in her hands. Another examination.

_Oh, great!_ thought Rodimus.

Red Alert sat down to his bed next to him.

- Any news? – asked Rodimus boredly and let the girl to use variety of thingies to examine him.

- Chaos everywhere since Ultra Magnus…

- How is he?

- Fine. He's recovering slowly. There are big conferencies to decide who will be the temporary Magnus…

- Hey! – interrupted Rodimus – Aren't they waiting for me? They said I might become the next Magnus.

Roddy wasn't a power-hungry bot, but he liked to rival, and was a born leader. The Autobot High Council often said he would become the next Supreme Commander.

- Yes – Red Alert nodded. – But you are infected. The next candidate is Sentinel…

- WHAT??!! – Rodimus sat up with anger but he instantly regret it. His legs hurt mercilessly. When he calmed down, he continued. – That jerk? Please don't!

- Roddy… - Red Alert failed to interrupt him.

- He's worse than a glitch mouse! Can he mention just **one** time when he won **without** help?

- Roddy…

- How did that son of glitch get into the Elite Guard anyway? Even protoforms are better than him!

- RODIMUS PRIME! – shouted Red Alert. Her teammate finally paid attention to her. – The Council tries to hold over the election. They know Sentinel isn't a hundred percent…

- Not even twenty percent – mumbled Roddy.

- Alpha Trion, Perceptor and Cillfjumper try everything to hold over the assignment.

- Aren't there any faster way to cure me? – asked Roddy desperatly. – That jerk can't get that rank even if it's just temporary.

- I'm sorry, but the only way to cure you is this one – answered Red Alert. Rodimus sunk back into the pillow.

- Over. It's over. Until now my future was so brigth that I would have had to put on sunglasses, but now… it's darker than space – he sighed.

- I'm going out to measure some datas in the lab. Try not to fall asleep! – stood up Red Alert after she put some wires on Roddy's body.

She left the room, and Roddy was left alone with his problems too. He couldn't stop thinking. Sentinel was hardheaded so it won't be easy to convince him to hold over the… Wait a nano-klik! Is that possible that Sentinel tries to rush the election because he doesn't want Rodimus to become his opponent? Sentinel knows that Roddy would easily win against him. He's stronger, he's more talented and he's more popular than him.

Rodimus could't stop thinking about this subject. That screwjunk tries to get the Magnus rank before Roddy does. The jerk knows that rank belongs to him but he tries it! This is…

Suddenly the tube hanging from the ceiling divided into two, then the two tubes became one again. Rodimus' servo started to shake. What's happening? Why did he become so tired? And why did he hear Sentinel's ironic laugh from the distance? He is reaching the rank. That creep is taking the Magnus rank from…

Rodimus closed his optics.

Red Alert just step into the lab to check Roddy's systems. The screens should have showed big numbers, but instead of this only a few rate was above 30 percent. A sign was lighting red, showing the life threaten. Something was wrong. Red Alert look through a window which was in the direction of Roddy's infirmary. The bot's optics was closed.

The computer could be fooled by falling asleep while it was contacted to you. At this time, most of the systems aren't working with full capacity so the machine thought the patient was about to die. Red Alert checked the rates once more. Then she ran out from the lab. Even if someone was sleeping, his/her spark was on full capacity. But the screen showed forty percent instead of a hundred percent. And it was falling slowly.

Red Alert rushed across the corridors, called some other medics, who packed their tools and ran to Roddy's infirmary. It was critical stasus.

Rodimus opened his optics but immediately closed them again. He saw an annoying, white brigth light. He wasn't at the infirmary anymore. Something happened to him. Something really bad happened to him. He heard whispers.

- I think he woke up.

- Not now! Couldn't he waited for longer?!

- We can't start the process if he is awaken. He couldn't stand it.

- Red Alert! Please bring some sedative gas…

Roddy rarely got frightened but now he started to panic. What's happening? Where is he? What process are they talking about? The only good thing was that Red Alert was among those medics. So they were Autobots. Thanks Primus!

He felt a mask was put onto his mouth. Really smelly gas came from somewhere. Roddy inspired it slowly. He knew this gas was for his own good but he couldn't calm down. Two things popped into his head all the time: Sentinel and the fact he could die at any moment. Then everything went clear.

- Why he isn't falling asleep? – he heard from somewhere.

If he thinks about Sentinel, he'll die. He pissed himself up. He must relax otherwise the gas wouldn't work. He has to think about something else besides Sentinel and the whole Magnus-case. But how? His team. Yes, the others! Without Roddy they wouldn't have been together.

- Roddy, please fall asleep! – he heard Red Alert's voice.

That team is about differences. He is the only one who can make the young and combative Hot Shot, the grouchy Brawn, the cowboy Ironhead and the rarely worrying and a little bit hardheaded Red Alert to join to a powerful band. If he leaves now, the team will be dismissed. That rare, amazingly multi faceted and effective team will become nothing.

Rodimus' body finally started to go dead and he fell asleep. VICTORY!

Red Alert calmed down. The gas started to work, Roddy finally fell asleep. The process was complicated and painful. When they realized that Oil Slick mixed Slow Death into the Cosmic Rust's compound, they immediately took him to the operating room to educe the chemical.

The Slow Death was Oil Slick's personal favourite. It is very dangerous, you can only notice it when it begins to work. It is famous from the way it kills. When it got into someone's systems, it remained hidden until the robot wouldn't get into a situation with a lot of stress or he/she wouldn't pissed himself/herself up on something. When it happened, the chemical attacked the sytem and forced its victim to fall asleep, because if a robot sleeps, the protect-system won't work on high capacity, so it can't protect the robot from the Slow Death, which killed the patient from the inside.

Fortunatelly Red Alert noticed the chemical in time, but it was almost too late. Rodimus woke up just before they would started the process and the gas didn't work instantly either. It looked like Roddy won't survive this, but finally he surrendered the effection of the gas. It was good to know that everything will be alright for now.


End file.
